mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
List of released episodes
The following is a list of all Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes released on DVD or video. Solo episodes and episodes up to Volume 12 were/are distributed by Rhino Entertainment. The 20th Anniversary Edition and after is distributed by Shout Factory. If the episode appeared in a set, the volume number is included after the name of the episode. Most of the episodes prior to Volume 12 are now out-of-print as Rhino no longer distributes the show; as of January 2010, only Volumes 3 and 12 and the Essentials collection are still available via Rhino's website. Episodes still available on DVD will appear in bold. Which is, of course, not to be confused with BOOOOOOOOOLD! Episodes no longer available on Rhino's website, but still available on Mst3k.com will appear in italics. The same deal will go with the episodes released by Shout! Factory. Episodes not available at all will simply appear in regular text. In addition, any episodes available on iTunes will have a footnote after them. KTMA (Season 0) This season is currently remaining off-limits for home video, due to Joel Hodgson and Jim Mallon against having the episodes released, according to Shout! Factory. Season 1 *'The Crawling Eye' - Volume 17 release. *'The Robot vs the Aztec Mummy' - Volume 15 release. *'Mad Monster' - Volume 14 release. *Women of the Prehistoric Planet - Volume 9 release. *'The Corpse Vanishes' - Volume 16 release. *''The Crawling Hand'' - Solo VHS release and DVD release. *'Robot Monster' - Volume 19 release. Season 2 *'The Sidehackers' - Solo VHS release and Volume 3 release. *''Catalina Caper''- Solo VHS release and Volume 1 release. *''Ring of Terror'' - Volume 11 release.iTunes download available. *Wild Rebels - Volume 9 release. *'Lost Continent' - Volume 18 release *The Hellcats - Solo VHS release and DVD release. *'First Spaceship on Venus' - 20th Anniversary Edition release. *Godzilla vs. Megalon - Volume 10 release. Season 3 *''Cave Dwellers'' - Solo VHS release and Volume 2 release. *'Gamera' - Volume 21 release. *''Pod People'' - Solo VHS release and Volume 2 release. *'Gamera vs Barugon' - Volume 21 release. *'Gamera vs Gaos' - Volume 21 release. *The Amazing Colossal Man - Solo VHS release. *'Gamera vs Guiron' - Volume 21 release. *'The Unearthly' - Solo VHS release and Volume 3 release. *'Santa Claus Conquers the Martians' - "The Essentials" release. *'Master Ninja I' - Volume 20 release. *'Master Ninja II' - Volume 20 release. Season 4 *''The Giant Gila Monster'' - Volume 10.2 release and limited-time-offer single disc release. *''Teenagers from Outer Space'' - Volume 6 release. *''Attack of the Giant Leeches'' - Volume 6 release. *''The Killer Shrews'' - Volume 7 release. *''Hercules Unchained'' - Volume 7 release. *''The Indestructible Man'' - Volume 11 release. iTunes download available. *''Hercules Against the Moon Men'' - Volume 7 release. *'Manhunt in Space' - Volume 14 release. *''Tormented'' - Volume 11 release. iTunes download available. *'The Beatniks' - Volume 17 release *'Crash of Moons' - Volume 18 release. *'The Rebel Set' - Volume 12 release. *''Monster A-Go Go'' - Volume 8 release. *'Bride of the Monster' - Volume 19 release. *'Manos: The Hands of Fate' - Solo release VHS release, solo DVD release and "The Essentials" release. Season 5 *'Warrior of the Lost World' - Volume 16 release. *''Swamp Diamonds'' - Volume 10 (and 10.2) release. iTunes download available. *'Secret Agent Super Dragon' - Volume 12 release. *''Eegah!'' - Solo VHS release and DVD release. *''I Accuse My Parents'' - Solo VHS release and DVD release. *''The Girl in Lovers Lane'' - Volume 15 release. *''Gunslinger'' - Solo VHS release and Volume 6 release. *Mitchell - Solo VHS release and DVD release. *''The Brain That Wouldn't Die' - Solo VHS release and DVD release. *Teen-Age Strangler'' - Volume 10 (and 10.2) release. *''The Wild Wild World of Batwoman'' - Solo VHS release and DVD release. *Beginning of the End - Solo VHS release and DVD release. *'The Atomic Brain' - Solo VHS release Volume 3 release. *'Santa Claus' - Volume 16 release. Season 6 *''The Dead Talk Back'' - Volume 8 release. *'Zombie Nightmare' - Volume 15 release. *''The Creeping Terror'' - Solo VHS release and Volume 1 release. *''Bloodlust'' - Solo VHS release and Volume 1 release. *''The Skydivers'' - Solo VHS release and Volume 1 release. *'The Starfighters' - Volume 12 release. *The Sinister Urge - Volume 9 release. *'Racket Girls' - Volume 15 release. *''Red Zone Cuba'' - Solo VHS release and DVD release. *'The Beast of Yucca Flats' - Volume 18 release. *''Angels Revenge'' - Solo VHS release and Volume 2 release. Season 7 *'Night of the Blood Beast' - Volume 16 release (both versions). *'Laserblast' - 20th Anniversary Edition release. Season 8 *''The Giant Spider Invasion'' - Volume 10 (and 10.2) release. *'Parts: The Clonus Horror' - Volume 12 release. *The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies - Volume 9 release. *'Jack Frost' - Volume 18 release. *''Prince of Space'' - Volume 7 release. *'Devil Doll' - Volume 19 release. *''Space Mutiny'' - Volume 4 release. *''Time Chasers'' - Volume 5 release. *''Overdrawn at the Memory Bank'' - Volume 4 release. Season 9 *''The Phantom Planet'' - Volume 8 release. *'Werewolf' - 20th Anniversary Edition release. *''Hobgoblins'' - Volume 8 release. *''The Touch of Satan'' - Volume 5 release. *'The Final Sacrifice' - Volume 17 release. *'Devil Fish' - Volume 19 release. Season 10 *'Soultaker' - Volume 14 release. *''Girl in Gold Boots'' - Volume 4 release. *''Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders'' - Volume 5 release. *'Future War' - 20th Anniversary Edition release. *'Blood Waters of Dr. Z' - Volume 17 release. *''Boggy Creek II: And the Legend Continues…'' - Volume 5 release. *'Final Justice' - Volume 14 release. *''Hamlet'' - Volume 4 release. *''Horrors of Spider Island'' - Volume 11 release. iTunes download available. Other Notes *Those looking for the elusive "Volume 13" would be wise to check out the 20th Anniversary Edition. *Speaking of which, the 20th Anniversary Edition came in limited and unlimited editions. The limited edition included two bonuses, a tin container for the DVD set and a figurine of Crow T. Robot. *Volume 16 also comes in a limited edition. There is no tin this time, but it is packaged with a figurine of Tom Servo. *And Volume 19 has a limited edition release, this time featuring a Gypsy figurine. References